The present invention relates to personal luggage.
More particularly, the invention provides a versatile multi use bag which can be configured to serve as a shoulder-side or frontal suspended carrying bag, or as a neck suspended carrying bag or as a rucksack.
As is known, rucksacks have been used for hundreds of years, and are still being manufactured and carrying the personal belongings of travelers today. Among improvements in modern designs can be mentioned features such as the use of lightweight synthetic waterproof materials, durable non-rusting zippers for closing pockets and rigid frameworks to ensure that the rucksack sits correctly on the back of the user. Examples of modern designs and proposed improvements can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,347 to Finot, U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,265 to Clements and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 402,107 to Allison. In U.S. Design Pat. No. 410,329 Wyatt et al. disclose a rucksack combined with a net bag.
None of the known disclosures claim a convertible bag-rucksack. Such an item is however useful as there are situations when a bag is preferable, for example when the user is sitting in a vehicle or just casual use. There are other situations when the rucksack is preferable, such as when hiking long distances or bicycling, or when some activity requires free use of both arms.